leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lich Bane
After using an ability, your next basic attack deals bonus magic damage. 1.5 second cooldown. |menu = Magic > Ability Power Magic > Mana Movement > Other Movement Items |buy = 3000g (950g) |sell = 2100g |code = 3100 }} Lich Bane is a legendary item in League of Legends.Lich Bane Item Page at the Official Web Page. Recipe |cost = 950 |total = 3000 |t1 = |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} * 80 ability power = 1740g * 250 mana = 500g * 5% movement speed = g ** Total Gold Value = g * is %|-562.5g}} gold efficient. * For the item to be gold efficient, the Spellblade effect must be worth at least g. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The lowest base movement speed in the game is 325. At this speed, grants 16.25 movement speed. * The movement speed stat only increases flat movement speed, and will not interact with other percentage increases. * 's passive is considered an on-hit effect and, as such, is capable of being applied to skills such as and , which effectively adds a 50% AP ratio to those abilities in addition to their natural AD/AP ratios. * The passive's 1.5 second cooldown will not begin after using an ability, but after hitting an enemy with the spellblade-empowered auto attack. * scales with base attack damage and ability power while only scales with base attack damage. For some hybrid champions, it may be better to buy because once the champion reaches level 18, it becomes impossible to increase the damage from with items compared to . The proc from far surpasses with a alone on the majority of champions, not to mention other AP items. ** The highest is of 278, achieved by at level 18. beats it out on Mega Gnar at 347.5 ability power. * does not proc spell vamp nor lifesteal. * is especially deadly if combined with an AA modifier, such as or massively increasing the AP ratio on the ability, and is even more effective if the user can force the use only minding the 1.5 second cooldown. * Similar to , synergizes well with cooldown reduction, enabling champions to proc the bonus damage as often as possible while minding the 1.5 second cooldown; the 10 second bonus damage buff does not stack. Using two skills in quick succession will not accrue two stacks of bonus damage, but one. * proc can be countered by and . * The effect by can be seen on the champion as a purple glow. For example, will have a glowing mouth, will have glowing hands, and will have a glowing sword, etc. The glow only appears after using an ability. ** The same thing will occur with , and . You can easily distinguish between buff and that of the other items by looking at the color. *** The particle from and is bright red and it leaves a small trail. *** The particle from is bright blue. *** The particle from is bright purple. Patch history + . V4.4: * Spellblade now deals instead of 50 . V3.04: * Combine cost increased to 940g from 880g (total cost unchanged). V1.0.0.152: * Item cost reduced to 3000g from 3470g. * Combine cost reduced to 880g from 950g. * New recipe: + * No longer grants magic resistance. * Mana reduced to 250 from 350. * Movement speed reduced to 5% from 7%. * Passive's on-hit magic damage changed to 50 + 75% AP magic damage from 100% AP physical damage. * Particle effects have been updated. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.110: * Fixed a bug where the cost was inadvertently increased and the mana gain lowered. V1.0.0.100: * "Reservoir" system has been removed. Lich Bane will now strictly respect the cooldown time between procs. The cooldown has been reduced to 2 second delays between procs from 3 seconds. V0.8.22.115: * Now has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but now works with all spells including and ). V0.8.21.110: * Fixed tooltip. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: Now requires instead of . * Cost increased to 950 from 710. * Movement speed reduced to 7% from 8%. * Ability power reduced to 80 from 100. * Magic resistance increased to 32 from 0. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Movement speed reduced to 8% from 10%. * Ability power reduced to 100 from 110. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Unique effect no longer stacks with 's effect. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Passive now unable to crit. May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * : High tier legendary Ability Power / Mana item (which uses Sheen) with Unique passive: 100% chance when an ability is used that your next physical attack deals +Ability Power bonus damage. ** Recipe: + + + 710 g ** + 110 ability power ** + 10% movement speed ** +350 mana ** 100% chance when an ability is used that your next physical attack deals +Ability Power bonus damage. }} References cs:Lich Bane de:Fluch des Lichs es:Maldición del Liche fr:Fléau de Liche pl:Zmora Licza zh:巫妖之祸 Category:Ability power items Category:Legendary items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Mana items Category:Movement items Category:On-hit effect items